


Some Lovely Temple

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was still the question of Wufei's virginity. It wasn't a question, though Treize wasn't sure he actually had an answer to it if it was a question because it was still there and he'd spent a lot of the getting to know one another time with Wufei trying to work out just how to breach -- hah! -- the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Lovely Temple

It had taken a great deal of effort, but Treize Khushrenada had manfully restrained himself. He'd learned in his life that some things were worth waiting for; anything he had spent a ridiculous sum of money in order to obtain was certainly on that list, never mind the fact that part of the pleasure lay in getting to know the young man he'd purchased.

Chang Wufei was a fairly solemn young man, well-read, and generally more than acceptable. He wasn't timid, that much was certain, and there was a certain set to his chin that said he'd be stubborn and beautiful in an argument. Treize was looking forward to that almost as much as he'd looked forward to getting him home.

There was still the question of Wufei's virginity.

It wasn't a question, though Treize wasn't sure he actually had an answer to it if it was a question because it was still there and he'd spent a lot of the getting to know one another time with Wufei trying to work out just how to breach -- hah! -- the problem.

He'd considered pornography -- what red blooded male didn't like a little visual stimulation, after all? -- but then the horrifying thought that he might choose poorly stuck its head out of the sand and peered around. With his luck, he'd have accidentally chosen something scatological and he'd spend the next five years with a pet scrutinizing him from the corner of his eyes wondering when they would start doing the sort of thing that made German porn look tame.

Never mind that he'd never found a way to settle down with a partner and a porn tape in a way that didn't feel creepy. It was probably entirely his fault, but he'd never really gotten over porn being something he did when he didn't have the option of sex. If there was a real live person, why did he need oiled up twinks and leathermen on dvd?

"You are thinking very hard." Yes, well, it was a difficult question, of course he was seriously contemplating the issue. Wufei's dark eyes were curious, and he had the faint hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. "Is it that serious, then?"

He pushed the pile of books and _things_ on his desk away a couple of inches, as if that would give him space to think. He'd developed a rather awkward habit of writing on the computer and then having to print it out to edit it well by hand before typing it in again, which meant a lot of printer ink and a lot of paper ended up under his keyboard. It was almost ergonomic.

"Do you want the honest answer or the non-honest answer?"

Wufei paused, one black brow furrowing sharply. "Honesty, I think. Best to start as you intend to go forward."

Fantastic. Treize was a writer by profession and inclination. Words normally came to him easily, and he was unaccustomed to this sort of moment where they didn't.

"I." He paused. "It's nothing horrible, I promise. I'm trying to think of a non-skeezy, non-clichéd way to get around to uh. Deflowering you." Which was the most clichéd phrase he could've chosen in that moment.

Oh. That was a delightful blush, and the way Wufei looked down set Treize's pulse racing. He swallowed, a little bob of Adam's apple, and then licked his lips and looked up. "Perhaps.. you could simply ask."

"Well, there is that." He leaned forward, one elbow on his knee. "I wanted to make it a surprise, but I've spoiled that, haven't I?"

Wufei's chin notched upwards and he looked across at Treize. "I've been expecting you to say something, only you hadn't. I was beginning to wonder if...."

"Oh, no, no no no, I just." Treize leaned back in his chair, because if he stood up, he'd loom over Wufei. "It's never something I've actually had to work around before. I prefer not to think of my first time, even if I published it in the _New Yorker_ , and everyone else had been uh. Pre-deflowered."

That little smiling twitch was back at the corner of Wufei's mouth. "Would it make you feel better if I were to pretend I was not? Un-deflowered, as it were." Clearly he was at least amused. That was something, anyway.

If nothing else, Treize Khushrenada could be amusing. "Well, maybe, but the other side of memorable is unforgettable. In the sense that it's so horrible you never forget it."

God, it made him feel accomplished and a little brighter just to see that tiny smile spread into something larger. "Then perhaps you should stop worrying and we should, ah." The flush got a little deeper. "Try to... um."

"Perhaps play it by ear?" Treize offered after a moment, watching that flush. "If you're interested."

There was something about the young man that made him hope that he was indeed very interested. He thought for sure that he was, although sometimes people could fool him. Not often, but he had the misfortune of being unlucky in love recently, and it made him a little more wary of that sort of thing. "Ah. Yes. Please."

So polite.

Once burned, twice shy about putting the s'mores out over the open flame again. It still startled him into a quiet laugh. "All right. That's surprisingly easy."

There was a disconcerting flash of Wufei's eyes, and a faint furrowing of dark brows, but he licked his lips and stepped closer to Treize's desk all the same. It was clearly an invitation of a sort, and who was Treize to resist such a temptation?

He reached out, hooked an arm loosely around Wufei's waist, and pulled him in as a better invitation. "Where do you want to start?"

Wufei blinked, and his eyes seemed drawn straight to Treize's mouth. He took a deep breath and let it out, leaning in close as his lashes dropped to rounded cheeks.

A kiss. Simple, easy start, much more tasteful than porn, and Treize tried not to imagine how badly off the world would've been if he'd gone into politics like his father had always suggested. Because there was an obvious solution, and then there was his solution. Wufei's lips were soft, tender. Every kiss felt like that, lingered slow and sweet on his tongue, and made him want... so many things. Made him want skin and the taste of it on his tongue, made him want to take Wufei shopping for things that might shock him. Made him want to do things that he would mewl over, make him writhe, and that was clearly a good place to start, too.

He gave a tug that jarred Wufei but pulled him onto his lap, too. "I don't mean to make it a big deal, but it is. I want you to feel ecstatic." Wanted him to think it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, for so many reasons. After all, if it went badly they'd have to suffer through five years of that history. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

"Then I think that you should stop worrying so much about it. After all, you are experienced, aren't you?" Wufei's breath puffed over his mouth with his words. "Show me."

Right. Show not tell. Treize closed his eyes for a moment, leaning in against Wufei's mouth. There was still a neon sign in his head that said virgin. Virgin! Virgin! All his, and maybe that was a better way to think of Wufei's status. He kissed him back, taking his time sliding a hand up under Wufei's shirt. His skin was warm, almost hot, and he let his fingers spread out over the small of Wufei's back. The muscles there went a little tight in reaction, almost shivering, and then Wufei seemed to make a conscious effort to relax, giving in to Treize's mouth and the slow, steady slide of his touch as it rose to rest between his shoulder blades. The response was deliciously enthusiastic, and the temptation to stay right there was rather enticing. A lack of lube would grow to be a problem, however, so he was going to have to curtail this and get them both upstairs.

He liked it best when Wufei exhaled, and gave him a chance to pull back and offer suavely, "Shall we take this to a better room?"

"Upstairs?" There was a certain appealing shyness to the way he said it, and Treize had that thought again -- his. All his.

Wufei was all his, and that made whatever came next good. "Mmmhm. If you want to slow down... just say." He stood up, though, once he was sure Wufei was on his own two feet and steady. His hand was still under Wufei's shirt resting lightly at the small of his back, and Treize drew in a deep breath, controlling himself.

It didn't seem as if he would be asked to slow down, not with the way Wufei was looking at him. It was all curiosity and a vaguely defined sort of desire flashing out of dark eyes and formed as a breath on carmine-kissed lips. "All right."

If he made it very good, there might be no slowing down ever again.

Treize guided him up the stairs, smiling and feeling a little sweaty palmed and dirty, but in a good way. There was actual intent and possibility; a whole world of new experiences, and he was going to make sure that Wufei had a chance to savor all of the best of those. The vague, dirty little voice at the back of his head was still doing a possessive sort of chant, and he would almost be ashamed, except...

Well.

Wufei was right behind him, close, and when Treize got him into the bedroom and turned to look at him, it was clear that he was just as excited.

"Possibly... I shouldn't have made you wait so long." He was glad he had, though, because it was a little less hello there _wham_ , and Treize preferred if he looked awkward and stupid for worrying too much. He was rather good at carrying that off without any long term ill effect.

"Getting to know you first was... unexpected." Clearly it had been enjoyable, though, because that teasingly flirtatious smile was back again, and Treize couldn't help leaning down and capturing his soft mouth again.

He tilted his head a little and let the kiss happen, let it drift in sensation he could savor, hand idling at the small of Wufei's back again. "I want this to last." It was the reason for his nervousness, he supposed. The reason he'd bought someone, because that meant he was assured a companion who wouldn't run off with someone in hooker heels at the first opportunity.

Wufei sucked in his lower lip for a moment and then looked up at him with a trusting expression that was quite the turn on. "All right." As easy as that, and it made that little caveman in his head beat a rhythm on his metaphorical chest.

This was the sex, the companionship, all of it. Just because someone owned a person didn't mean it always stayed happy. Dogs turned on people, after all, and Wufei was a good bit smarter than a dog. He leaned in, kissed him again, and then started to pull at Wufei's t-shirt. That didn't seem to be at all objectionable because he pulled away and let Treize get it over his head, then moved back immediately to raise his arms and pull him down again. The kisses were sweet but edged with desire, and god above, it made him want.

Wufei wanted, and they'd done things, handjobs, blowjobs that told him Wufei wasn't a quivering daisy. It was time to give in to that want. He nudged Wufei backwards, one step, another step, taking it slow, but not breaking the kisses. When his thighs hit the mattress, he paused and then pulled away from Treize with a vicious little smirk before pushing himself up and onto the bed, kneeling on it and then leaning in to catch Treize's mouth again.

It almost made him a little taller, but Treize kept it to himself and didn't laugh too hard while he leaned in on Wufei again to keep kissing him.

"Can't wait to see you naked."

They'd not done that, not entirely. It had always been partially clothed making out that led to hot not-quite-sex, and god. The realization that he was going to get Wufei naked made his hands tremble. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this, how much it excited him that Wufei was his, just his, and when he felt hands unbuckling his pants, he jerked back, breathing heavily.

"Me, too," Wufei whispered, and ducked his head a little shyly.

He exhaled, laughing while he started to unbutton his own white shirt. "Then let's rectify that for both of us."

The flush that stole over Wufei's face was charming. Treize could undress himself blindfolded (and that was a fact), so he kept his eyes on every motion as the younger man slid his hands down his torso and tugged open the button and zipper before shimmying off his pants and boxers simultaneously. He wasn't looking at Treize, exactly, instead dropping them to the floor and then swallowing as if nervous.

He would have been worried if Wufei wasn't nervous.

Treize let his eyes rake over him. Beautiful musculature which he'd felt before, smooth skin, fine black hair on his thighs and surrounding his dick. That he was already half-hard was a bonus because it reassured Treize a little while he squirmed out of his own pants.

"Should I...?" It was a tentative question, and then Wufei moved, tugging down the covers before dropping back onto the pillows, waiting for him. His hands moved vaguely, caressing the sheets, lower lip bitten slightly.

"The urge to shout 'incoming!' is immense." Treize's mouth twitched as he stepped out of his jeans and put a knee on the mattress, reaching out for Wufei with one hand. The fact that it got him a laugh was a good thing; people who couldn't laugh in bed led extraordinarily sad lives in his opinion.

Wufei cleared his throat and squirmed, carefully not looking any lower than Treize's chest. He'd touched and tasted, but for some reason he wasn't prepared to look. It made Treize's pulse pick up, a steady thrum. "Well. It will be."

"Soon enough," Treize agreed, smiling widely at Wufei. "You can look at it, you know. My cock won't bite."

"If I look at it," he said, voice soft and sibilant and a little shaky, "then I will know how big it is, and maybe I'm not ready for that yet. But feeling it... that's all right."

"I want you to look," Treize reiterated, "really. I haven't trained it to bite." He moved in closer, put a hand on Wufei's thigh. "Not looking won't make it any smaller."

"But not looking would make me less nervous." Those dark eyes jerked downwards and then back up quickly, clenching shut. "And... and if it.. I want..."

"If you want...?" Treize would say yes, yes. Yes, he would, whether he wanted to or not, whatever it was.

That little mouth twitch. God, he loved that. "Maybe you could show me later. When I'm not so nervous."

"You'll feel it first," he warned Wufei, leaning over to kiss that twitchy spot. It earned him a chuckle, and the warm wrap of an arm around his neck.

"I've felt it before." That much was true. "But now... I'm nervous now."

"How nervous?" There was bearably nervous, after all, and then there was something else, pain in the chest nervous. He wanted stomach flutters, not heart attacks. To help it along, he stroked his fingers over Wufei's thigh. That gained him a response he enjoyed, a rock of hips up to him and a faint, high sound.

"Too nervous for looking. More interested in doing," Wufei explained, his hand roaming slowly over Treize's shoulders.

"Let me get the lube." It should've been capitalized, but he had about five different brands and when he disappeared into the bathroom he wasn't going to fret over picking the perfect one. He was going to grab and head back to the bedroom.

"Treize!" The sound of that exclamation caught his attention, and Wufei wasn't quite looking him in the eye. "I, ah. I might have. Perhaps, I might have been particularly hopeful and..." He fumbled to his left, and the pillow plopped onto the floor, revealing one of the tubes from the bathroom.

He laughed, and reached for it instead of moving from the bed. So, if he'd waited a little longer he might've woken up to find himself tied to the bed and being used. That wasn't really so horrible an idea. "Perfect."

Perfect, and so was the demureness that had accompanied that confession, the way that Wufei was so carefully watching him and biting his lip. If he hadn't hidden the lube there perhaps Treize would have been worried that he was having second thoughts. Instead it was clear that he was excited and probably jangling with virgin nerves.

That was a much nicer reaction. He didn't open the lube right away, though. Treize held it in his hand and settled in again, using his free hand to tweak at Wufei's right nipple, a slow, firm pinch. The hiccough of sound that got him made him moan in the back of his throat, and he did it again, palm pressing flat against Wufei's chest. Hands, fingers, tugged at him, Wufei clinging to his shoulders even as he arched into Treize's touch.

He was going to walk Wufei through it all, worshipping his body while he worked around to the Big Event. Tweaked, bitten, kissed nipples. He wanted Wufei to be whining before they got there, begging for him, sobbing his name.

There had been pleasure before him, Treize knew; he'd listened to Wufei whisper about sneaking off for hand jobs from a Joketsuzoku boy while he jerked Treize in the dark, kissed his blowjob stained mouth breathlessly after similar confessions on using his mouth. That was all right, because the other, the last barrier to pleasure, was going to belong to him, and god but that was a delicious thought.

It was all going to be his.

Treize took his time with Wufei's chest, feeling his muscles shift, and at some point the lube ended up forgotten on the bed because he liked the feeling of Wufei's dick hard against his hip as he shifted down to bite at his chest, to suck marks that would linger for days on his ribs. Marking him, claiming him, it was more exciting than Treize had thought when he bought him. He'd had good intentions then -- wanted to save him from the bastards pawing at him, only wanting him because he was fresh and new. He'd seen so much more than that, and those were the things he had wanted, but oh.

Oh, this was perfect, and Wufei was giving soft sounds of enjoyment, hand rising to cover his mouth when he couldn't hold back a louder noise that made Treize shake just to hear it. Beautiful, and his. Unspoiled, not jaded and wrecked by reality yet, just bright and sharp and moaning while he slid a hand down to stroke loosely at Wufei's cock. Just enough to make him thrust, to want more, and then he stopped.

Dark eyes snapped open, Wufei's mouth forming a cranky frown at him. "Why...?" He reached out, tugging at Treize in invitation. "Don't stop."

He really liked that cranky frown.

"I thought I should grab the lube." He leaned past Wufei, snagging the tube finally. How better to build that sense of expectation than to make Wufei watch?

The frown faded, leaving behind a wide-eyed expression that was part longing and part something else. It was sweet, and he dropped his head to kiss the tip of Wufei's nose, gaining him a little sound that was remarkably close to laughter. "Oh."

Treize made a little show of it, as he knew Wufei was watching him. He opened the cap slowly, and squeezed a little out onto his fingers, rubbing them together. "Do you want to watch, or be on your hands and knees?"

The delicious way Wufei bit his lip was so tempting that he leaned down and kissed him again. When he pulled away, Wufei's eyes were close, but he was clearly thinking. "It will hurt?"

"If you watch? No, I rather think not." Not if he did it right. It wasn't like Wufei had a hymen. Treize kissed the edge of his mouth, slow, soft kisses.

"Then I want to see you." So sweet, stealing the words from his lips. "I want to see you and I want... Please." Please, and Treize couldn't help kissing him harder, then, passionately.

Because, _please_. Please fuck my ass, please stick your dick in me, _please_. It made him ache, want to just go for it. Fingers first, though, so he trailed them down between Wufei's legs, moving slow. He liked face up better. He could watch Wufei's expression, watch the faint tightness of trepidation, the way that almond gaze turned round in pleading anticipation, and oh. This was perfect, touching him, teasing the wrinkled pucker with one slick finger while Wufei looked at him, just a little breathless.

"I plan to make this better than not hurting. I hope to have you begging for it before we're done." Just one finger, slowly pressing, no more than a pulse of pressure.

Wufei's lips trembled, and he opened his mouth to speak. Whatever he meant to say seemed to be nullified when Treize gave gentle pressure and breached him, just a bit. The tiniest bit, but it made him whine softly and shimmy his hips, eyes closing at the sensation. "Nnnnn."

"You never even fingered yourself?" He got comfortable, shifting back, weight resting on an elbow so he could take his time with what he was doing.

"Don't be stupid," Wufei huffed, as if that was an answer. It really was, he supposed; after all, how else would he know he liked this sort of thing? "Just... not much." That admittance was reluctant. "It. I... Ohhhh."

Slow and lazy. Treize was going to plunder him with one slow finger, and then two and then three, maybe, and then his dick, and he was going to make Wufei 'ohhhhh' at every step. Make him moan, and... yes, wriggle just like that, a delicious motion. One slim hand reached down vaguely as if to touch himself and then pulled back, Wufei lifting both arms to clench both hands into fists above his head as Treize crooked his finger just so. It made Treize laugh. "Next time, I'll get the cuffs out, then. Since you're already so inclined." He wanted not to touch himself, just wanted what Treize was doling out. That... was nice. Interesting for Treize while he worked his finger back out and reached for more lube. Slick was the best thing, and Wufei was watching him again, a high flush on those cheekbones.

"Cuffs?" His voice was a little thin, but definitely interested. "Oh, god." Oh, god, indeed, because Treize slid his finger inside again, a second resting just outside of him.

Threatening, but not pressing any further while he worked more lube into Wufei with one easy finger. "Oh yes. I have a lot of sex toys and sex _things_ I want to show you, and see you enjoy."

"Haaa. Haaaa...." Wufei was panting now, rocking into his touch. His cock was hard, leaking up against his belly, and he whimpered, writhing. "P...lease. Please...."

"Another finger? So soon?" He wanted to hear yes, yes and please, a happy chime in his ear. He didn't really wait, just started to push that second finger in because he could.

"Oh. Oh, oh, oh, I.... shi, shi, I...." So beautiful, and he was shivering, ass clenching around Treize's fingers. "I...." His skin was damp, glistening with sweat in the afternoon light, body open to his touch.

Just two fingers, and he had Wufei moaning and squirming on the mattress. If he was lucky, the sheets were going to be sweaty and wet all over before the come spots got involved. "More?"

"Nnn. No, no, I... I... that's..." Wufei shuddered, rocking his hips. "Please, just. Just like this for another minute?" He was looking down at Treize, lips trembling, eyes pleading.

"My pleasure." Slow and lazy and making Wufei's toes curl when he hooked the fingers, earning himself a yelp of pleasure so sharp that it seemed to bounce back from the ceiling.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh. Oh. Please. Please, Treize, please," he whined, looking down at him. "That's. Please, yes. Please, now, more." More now, more. Treize was happy to ease his fingers back, trying to see if he could sink three into that nice tight heat. He liked the feeling of that, Wufei mewling and arching and bucking, wanting him. Begging him, because it always felt good when a lover desired what he was doing to the point of saying please.

Wufei panted, breath hard, body arched and tight as Treize slid in the third finger. He was making sounds, beautiful noises, and he was so tight, his ass clenching around that third finger as he tried to let go and let Treize in.

It wasn't going fast, but it was going well. Treize twisted them, the motion slow, careful, because if he spooked Wufei then he was going to lose ground. He wanted to wallow in please please please, not feel anything else. Just Wufei, innocent and learning this new pleasure, and god. He shuddered, the thought alone making him have to pause and get control of himself.

"Treize?" His name was spoken shakily, Wufei looking down at him. "Treize, I want... I want you to...." He licked his lips. "To please. Please don't stop."

"Don't stop? Are you ready for more?" More, him, for Treize to slide his dick up into Wufei's tight ass and pop a nonexistent Cherry and make him groan.

Hesitant nod, and the sweetest look on his face, his arms coming down to reach for Treize tentatively. "I... yes."

Treize took his time easing back his fingers, trying not to rush it while he sat up, and scooted in close between Wufei's loose legs. He was looking up at him, watchful and strangely hopeful, hands on Treize's upper arms now as he waited, not knowing entirely what to do with himself.

"Please?"

He didn't need to know. "My pleasure." The pleasing part of please, yes. Treize's mouth curled while he reached down, smoothed more lube on his dick. Wufei was going to be farting it by the time they were done, and maybe someone should have warned him about that, but... well. Learning by doing was usually the best way. Besides, it was better to think about now, about Wufei's first time and making it so good for him that he never forgot it. His arms were curling loosely around Treize's neck, his nervousness a bare, sweet tinge beneath the faint whispers he gave as Treize carefully lined himself up between those firm cheeks.

Lined and found the aiming point, the target, and he needed not to think about it like he was shooting a gun, metaphorical or otherwise, except oh god, he was ready, aim, fire, and his balls were as tight as tennis balls when he started the first slow push in.

Wufei's breath hitched and he let out a whine, his arms tensing around Treize's neck. "Oooooh...." Oh, and that was less wonderful than please, but he didn't say stop. One leg came up to wrap around his hip, and he shifted to hide his face against Treize's shoulder.

Treize pulled him in closer with his arms, and let his hips play bad cop. Bad, wonderfully naughty cop, and Jesus, Wufei was tight. When he got the head of his cock in, Treize had to stop for a moment. "Ohhh, god. Yes."

Yes, but Wufei was making little sounds buried against his skin, trembling beneath him. He could feel the constricted clench of him, the way Wufei was panting, trying to... he wasn't sure, retain control or breathe through what was happening. "Big," he finally whimpered, holding so tightly to him. "I, I don't think I can. It's, you're...."

"You can." Treize hitched his hips forward again, just a tiny bit, and groaned. "God, you're so tight, it's amazing. You feel wonderful." So good, and Wufei moaned into his throat, shifting fitfully below him. Gently, Treize slid the hand that wasn't supporting himself between them and took Wufei's prick in his hand, tenderly stroking it. That got him a delicious reaction, a moan, and a slight lessening of the clamping hold around his own dick.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!"

"Is that good?" Treize gave his dick another stroke, and felt the muscles clench around him in a spasm before giving him a little extra space.

"Please!" Back to that, and Treize leaned down and nuzzled the hair near Wufei's ear until he turned his face upwards. There was sweat, yes, and unmistakable tears, but he tilted his head and sought Treize's mouth, kissing him desperately.

Kisses didn't cover the slow, aching slide into Wufei, but they eased it, masked the stretching burn that could feel so very very good. "Tell me you can take it. Tell me I can move."

A whimper, soft and quiet, Wufei still clinging to him tightly. "Not yet. Not yet, I... Please, Treize, I...." He was shaking, but he was still hard in Treize's hand, and he gave the most delicious noises every time he was stroked.

Treize held still, not entirely in him yet, but enough, deep enough that he could enjoy the feeling, the way that Wufei's every breath made his ass shudder or clench or _move_.

"Big," Wufei whispered to him, shivering. He still shook, looking up at him with bitten lips, and he was exquisite. "It's so big, I don't know how it fits. Feels...." He shuddered. "Oh. It feels so...."

"So big. Yes." He tipped his head, sucked at Wufei's bottom lip. "But you'll manage it. It gets better when you move. When I move."

His breath hitched, and then Wufei kissed him back a little desperately before whispering to him. "Please, Treize. Please make it better. Please move."

Get him into the act, instead of tense with anticipation. Treize gave Wufei's dick a few more encouraging strokes, enough to distract him again, and then he pressed in, smooth, determined, none of those little hitches and waits. Wufei cried out, his arms going tight around his neck again, and then his other leg came up and wrapped tightly around Treize's hips, holding him tight and still.

"Oh! God!"

"Good?" Treize bent in, let Wufei wrap himself around him, kissing at the edges of his face, his mouth. He just held still there, dick buried nice and deep at last. So tight, and the way Wufei clung to him made him want... so many things. One hand was pressed tightly to the back of his neck, an arm around his shoulders, the palm open against his shoulder blades. Strong thighs wrapped against his hips, and Wufei was panting, openmouthed and beautiful beneath him.

"I... it... it's...." He began squirming fitfully beneath him, and Treize took that for a signal, pulling back slightly before pushing back in. It gained him a ragged cry and a rush of words he didn't understand, but Wufei didn't tell him to stop.

He was pretty sure none of it meant stop. He kept that up, fucking Wufei by fractions, steadying him, feeling Wufei's full body cling. Even his ass clung to Treize's dick, and that was a sensation he was never going to forget while he took that panting crying mouth for another kiss. Hungry and sweet, and once they'd started, it didn't stop. Treize slid out of him and then back in, using every tender lap of his tongue to mimic the motions until Wufei's grip loosened and he was pushing up to meet him as best he could while still holding on to him.

"Plea....." A whimper, stolen away by his tongue, and Treize would never forget this. It was worth the time and the fretting. Treize took in every flicker of expression on Wufei's face, every twitch of his mouth, the corners of his eyes when he started to thrust harder, a little less slow and steady. Beneath him, Wufei shook, watching him with an expression that was growing steadily more surprised. "Please," he whimpered again, shaking his head. "Please, please, please!"

He probably wasn't going to come just from fucking, though that was something Treize wanted to try sometime. It would need a cock ring, though, and he wasn't going to hang on that long. It was easier for Treize to lean down, and start stroking Wufei off with fast, easy motions. Wufei was doing enough holding on all on his own.

The squeak he gave was adorable, and Treize wasn't surprised when his cries grew louder. With every motion, he seemed to get tighter, his eyes closing, his head tossing on the pillows. Close, he was close, Treize could tell, and he shifted just a little, angle changing. Wufei yelled twice, loud and shaken, and then he came.

Watching that body twist and arch and squirm, it drove Treize to thrust that extra bit harder, thrusting towards orgasm and then hitting it, still jacking Wufei off when he came.

"Mmhmm."

Minutes later, and Wufei was still shaking beneath him, breath finally caught. He whined when Treize began to shift out of him, and then whimpered again with each steady motion. "O..ooow." Yes, very likely ow. The first time, Treize knew, always seemed to result in more soreness than sex would later.

Treize stretched out beside him, and his mouth twitched a little as he laid a hand on Wufei's stomach. "A little. But that fades." It was a particularly stretched wide, vacant feeling.

Wufei bit his lip, then glanced up at Treize. "I've never... that was..."

Treize wanted to put words into Wufei's mouth. He put words into a lot of people's mouths, cutting them off or rounding it out with what they really meant to say. "Mm?

Twisting with a faint grimace, Wufei leaned in and kissed him, soft, mouth closed. "Will we do it often?"

"Yes, if you like it. There's a lot of variation." Treize dragged his fingers up and down, savoring the feel of Wufei's skin.

"Good." And he gained another kiss, sweet enough that he was sure he would never forget it.


End file.
